Teen Reader x Teen Human Germany
by peppyliz97
Summary: A day to remember.


Ah school. The most boring thing in life next to a job. Why were you here… Oh yeah, the government sorta forced people to go to school until they were 18. You were almost there, just a few more months and your birthday would be here, but for now you were stuck in the hell hole that was your school. The only redeeming quality was that there were a lot of foreign exchange students and you were pretty much friends all of them. The worst of them wasn't even a foreign kid, his name was Alfred. You and Alfred had gone to the same school since kindergarten and he had always been very annoying. Every now and then you would begin to feel sorry for his family, especially his English cousin Arthur. The brit was a gentleman, until it came to yelling, then his mouth would run like a sailor until he calmed down.

Your favorite foreign person was a German boy named Ludwig. Ludwig had been nice and somewhat tense when you first met him, but after a while he became calmer around you and would even try to go and do things with you when you were both bored. The only thing that kept you away from him part of the time was his annoying older brother, Gilbert. The boy was albino and annoying as hell, he was also pretty cocky which apparently was what made him one of the most popular person in your school. There were others but they were never as annoying as Gilbert.

Today just happened to be the first day of winter break and Ludwig was staying, for whatever reason, rather than going too his home back in Berlin. He had also asked if you wanted to go do something with him. Of course you said yes, mostly because your parents would be out of town for the next week and you have nothing else to do until they get back. Unfortunately he hadn't told you what you were doing, because he decided to keep it a secret.

As you headed out of your house and onwards to Ludwig's house you thought of what you were going to do, almost crashing your car twice on the way to his house. When you arrived you knocked on the door and heard the word OPEN, so you opened the door to see Ludwig holding a pair of skates (the ones for figure skating and whatnot). He looked up, saw you and smiled. "Hallo (y/n) I guess since jou saw the zhe skates you can guess vhat ve're doing today." He said after he saw you eying the bladed shoes hanging from his shoulder. You just looked at him and after a moment of silence you finally admitted "Ludwig I don't know how to skate." "Vell I vill teach jou." he replied. With that you two headed to the rink (is that what it's called?) you got your skates and headed out on the ice with Ludwig. Although hesitant you stepped on the ice only to almost fall, the only thing stopping you from doing so was Ludwig. He had apparently grabbed your waist to keep you from falling. "Relax. It is easier if jou aren't stiff as a board" he said trying to get you to stand.

As the day progressed you became better at keeping your balance while watching Ludwig showed you some basic moves, helping you when you were about to fuck up and correcting you. When the end of the day came around you were happy because you were sure to have blisters on your feet the next day. Walking out of the skating complex was a bitch because your feet hurt so much. In the car Ludwig asked if you enjoyed today and you smiled and nodded. Even though your feet hurt you would gladly do it again just to be close to the German.

The drive was filled with small talk about plans for the upcoming days of the break and eventually ended when he arrived at his looked at him and he said "Jou drove here remember." with a little smirk at the end. With that you got out of the car and stepped in freezing cold snow. The one thing you had forgotten to do after taking off the skates was to put your shoes on. Screaming slightly from the surprise Ludwig come around quickly too see what's going on and sighs "Vhat am I going to do vith jou." You look in mock anger and pout. He sighs again and picks you up. A squeal emerges from the sudden action and you hold on for dear life. He takes you inside and sets you on the couch before walking off somewhere to retrieve something.

Looking around you notice more pictures than when you last came over. A lot of them were him and his family and there were also a few with yourself and him. Those made you blush and remember what great times you two spent together. After daydreaming you realized Ludwig had come back into the living room with some warm food. He gave you a plate and sat himself down close to you. He turned the TV on and you watched TV for a while before you started feeling tired from the days event. Ludwig noticed your tiredness and took your plate and put it on the table next to the couch. He then proceeded to do something that no one who knew him would've expected him to do, he pulled you against him, laid down and pulled a blanket over the two of you.

With that you both fell asleep, holding each other. Even though he didn't get too ask you whether you would be his or not, he still had a good time with you and wouldn't ask for anything more than that.


End file.
